A Dragon's Kiss
by UmbralWolves
Summary: this was a contest entry. GerLux dragon rider AU first kiss enjoy loves


A Dragon's Kiss

**A/N: This is a GerLux fict meaning Germany X Luxembourg (my oc not the mockery canon lux *Erin resents lux not being female* anyway this is a dragon rider Au dragon rider Luxembourg x Dragon rider warrior Germany. Human names Ludwig and Alexandra.**

The skies were cloudy when Ludwig was called into the war tent. Ludwig patted his Dragon Cronus and pushed the Scarlet flaps back as he ducked in. The inside of the tent was huge despite its small outward appearance, a gathering of all the Dragon riders had assembled including; Alfred, Arthur, Alexandra, Gilbert, and Matthew. The six of them had been chosen by the fates to protect the realm from the enemy forces on the northern border. The inside of the tent was decorated in an assortment of war maps, weapons and armor. Tall chairs were sat neatly around the table, the other riders already seated next to their partner, the only empty chair being next to Alexandra. Ludwig walked in and greeted the others with their salute and took his seat next to the brunette rider.

Each Rider sat around the table, their dragons in their smaller forms laying on the table or perched on the backs of the chairs, each beast a beautiful specimen and all special in their own way. Ludwig took a moment to look around the room and note them. The first dragon and rider due he gazed at was Alfred and his Sapphire blue dragon Stonewall. Stonewall, when not small, was a massive hulking dragon with deep red eyes and white veined wings that stretched 30 feet. Stonewall despite his large size and sharp spikes was actually very puppy like, gentle and a sweet dragon. He was the first dragon of the group however to reach maturity and breathe fire on his own. Alfred, dressed in his matching blue armor, with White lighting patterns etched into it sat feeding the small dragon bits of charred meat. Alfred himself was a handsome young man with wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Under his eyes were black rectangles etched onto his skin by his partner so he could see well. Alfred for the most part before he was chosen by the elves to be Stonewall's rider was blind. Arthur being a mage for all intents and purposes used ancient runes to grant Alfred the gift of sight once more, so even though the ruins looked a bit silly they gave him the ability to see. Ludwig thought that was nice gesture on the other Blondes behalf.

The second duo was Arthur and his dragon Avalon. Arthur was a dirty blonde haired boy with eyes the color of emeralds. His most notable feature being his rather sizable eyebrows and rune tattoos. The boy was covered head to toe in runes in many different colors, he was from a distant island in the east that still practiced ancient magic other than the elves. He wore pure white armor with gilded leave patterns and a gold cloak. The armor had been a gift from the dwarves a few months back when he used his advance magic to save the dwarfish princess from a fatal disease. However despite all the kind things Arthur had done in the past and during their training he was a rather grumpy and unapproachable guy. Well for everyone but his partner Alfred. They had become extremely close over the years ever since Alfred was granted the gift of sight. Ludwig didn't mind that the two had a relationship, in due course their dragons where mates so it was no surprise the two ended up together. Avalon, Arthur's dragon was a beautiful snow white dragon with the same forest green eyes her master had. She had gilded wings and mask of gold scale around her eyes and head, like an elegant crown. She was the second most beautiful dragon Ludwig had ever seen, second only to his own partner's dragon.

The Next person his eye land on was his loud mouth, but dearly loved older brother, Gilbert. He was a white haired male with Red eyes and pale complexion. His brother was born with albinism and though at first he was made fun of and considered a monster by the people in their village he managed to turn his would be handicap into his own powerful weapon. Gilbert had a massive ego, and awesome complex that drove most people insane. However once people got to know him they learned that he was a really good guy with a great heart and a brave spirit, something that Ludwig himself envied and admired in his brother. The black dragon that rested peacefully in his arms was an abysmally black dragon with bloody red eyes like her master. Garnet had been Gilbert's partner for quite a few years. She and Gil had been together since the albino had celebrated his 7th name day. Now that he was 23 he became captain of the Draconian Fighters. Gilbert was their leader now and he looked grim but determined. He was wearing his jet black armor, helmet resting on the table to his left the gold etchings looked like flames licking up the sides. His entire armor made him look like he would combust into a glorious flaming dragon at any moment and he had to look away. Matthue sat next to Gilbert his Scarlet colored dragon Cavadore perched atop his head. The timid blonde was by far the kindest and shyest person in the Group but he was a good fighter, though admittedly like Arthur he was better at magic then combat but his skills were in medicine where Arthur's was for battle. Matthue wore a blindingly bright red armor with white snow flake like pattern on it, despite his color Cavadore was an ice based dragon. Ludwig stole a glance at Cavadore and smiled when he sent a smoke ring from his nostrils towards Garnet. Both Garnet and Cavadore were mates and it was only a matter of time before Gilbert and Matthue fell in love with each other. The same held true for Alfred and Arthur too.

The last person in the room was Ludwig's partner, Alexandra. The only female in the group and hands down the best fighter Ludwig had ever known. She was a short woman with long brown hair twisted into braid crowns and wore jeweled pins in the braids that matched her dragon's scales. Her violet eyes gentle and wise. Her armor was the same amethyst color of her Dragon with silver runes and rose etched into it, the black cape that hung from the armor was made of velvet and trimmed in silver, and a dragon was stitched into it. Her dragon was a beautiful wyvern, in a heavenly shade of amethyst with sea foam green eyes and black veining patterns in her wings. She was the smallest dragon in the room save for Avalon, but she was also the fastest dragon around. Wyverns were becoming more and more extinct, people once hunted them for their beautiful scales and magic blood to the point where there was only a handful left to day and the eggs rarely hatched for anyone any more. Alexandra was one of the few chosen ones and a dragon could pick no better partner then Alex in Ludwig's opinion. Her name was Fidelity, which meant loyalty and as long as Ludwig had known the duo that is exactly what they were, loyal. Ludwig took his Emerald green dragon Cronus and took a seat his green and silver armor clinked heavily when he moved and his partner turned to acknowledge his presence. From the look of things the Riders had yet to start which was good, Ludwig hated missing things. Alexandra looked grim from her seat next to him and out of concern he leaned over to see what was wrong.

"Alexandra? Are you ok, vhat's wrong?"

"This battle looks like it is going to get very blood, vith a very low survival rate. I'm not sure we can do this." She told him her voice low and heavy with pain and fear. Her normally bright eyes dulled slightly.

"Our last battle vas one of our worst, but we survived. This time will be no different" he tried to reassure her knowing if even one member was not fully focused it could cost them the battle.

"Ludwig in the last battle we lost a thousand soldiers, Mattie nearly had his arm severed, the king was killed. And Avalon was nearly slaughtered in the spiral back mountains. Ludwig I'm the last person to give up, and I'm not afraid to die, but this battle….I just have a really bad feeling. Like there is a black cloud hanging over us."

"Alexandra I promise you we will win this battle under the Queen's command. All of us will come home safe and sound, I give you my word, on my honor." He pressed his fist to his breastplate and bowed his head to the high born Dragon rider.

Alexandra looked at him her eyes brightening just a bit as she felt her heart race. She couldn't help herself sometimes. He was perfect in every way, from the way he wielded a sword and soared the skies. To the way he would smile and laugh in the feast halls and the way his brow crinkled when he read a book. Everything about him drew her in and she was helpless to the magic that pulled her to him. She wanted so desperately to believe him but here dreams and sixth sense had never been wrong before and everyone in the room knew that. She couldn't help but worry about this battle and who would be paying the piper. Fidelity nuzzled her neck gently understanding her Rider's distress and trying to sooth her. Alex patted the dragon fondly and turned her gaze away from the handsome blonde in order to focus on Gilbert who was now rising to speak.

"Alright listen up everyone, your awesome leader has something to say." The Albino boomed and all eyes turned to gaze at him.

"This next battle is going to be hard, like really hard. Last time were nearly lost two of our own, and we also lost our beloved king. Morale is low for our troops and we need to raise their spirits, you only lose if you never try." Gilbert was being oddly uplifting and Ludwig took notice.

"We need to work together on this battle, if we can make it into their capital this war is a good as won. Here I have drawn out on this map the battle strategy." He flopped a massive scroll onto the table and unrolled it covering the entire table with marred parchment.

All over the map were drawing of mountains, river streams and other landscape markers. Also on the map were the position of both camps for the parties of the war. Just behind the Dererstian forest was the enemy camp, they been able to advance over the mountains after the last battle because of Avalon almost being killed. The enemy had a good position and Alex fretted over how they would get the drop on them if they had the forest a cover. Gilbert looked calm and confident now and Alex listened closely Ludwig looked like he could read his brothers mind. Gilbert continued

"We will have the troops head into the forest if we can't see them then they can't see us. Now while they get into position we will take to the skies in two groups. The first group will consist of Myself, Arthur, and Alfred. We will head off to the left around the forest to counter strike when the Queen gives the command to charge. Now Ludwig you will take Alexandra and Matthue and lead the troops from the skies. Matthue stay to the back we need you as close to the troops as possible in case of injuries. Ludwig as soon as you see the line of camps give them hell, burn everything you can. If we have smaller numbers then we will take out their supplies. Alexandra you will need to call battle plans from your position until my group arrives I trust your judgment. You have the best eyes in this group and good instincts I'm trusting you to watch over the other two."

"Yes sir!" Alexandra saluted and he continued

"Now once my group gets to the field we will take their soldiers from the left flank and take out the back of the line as well. Our ultimate goal is to take the King. However if we can wipe them out completely then that will just be an added bonus. Now listen All of need to stay alive got it? If you see your brothers or sister struggling you do everything in your power to help them, death is not an option. Last time Mattie almost lost his arm because Alfred failed to help him, he was too stuck on being the glorious hero. We don't need heroes we need team mates."

Alfred looked down and blinked at his twin with sad eyes "I'm sorry Mattie, I thought you had him." He managed and Arthur ruffled his hair in a soothing gesture.

"I am fine Brother do not fear. I forgive you." The gentle boy responded and looked up at Gilbert scowling "that was rude Gil, he feels bad enough."

"This battle will be tiring so if you need to rest do so let me know and we will adjust the formation. There should be no surprises we have fought them many times." He concluded and everyone rose. Alexandra spoke feeling the bad energy hanging over them again.

"My brothers as always it has been an honor to fly and fight with you. May each of us go with strength in our hearts and magic in our blood. I will give my life for you, as I know you would for me and until the last man falls never give up. Never surrender, together we are unstoppable." She told them and all of them saluted metal clanking loudly as all of their fists slammed into their beautiful armor.

The dragon riders grabbed their dragons and filled out of the tent with their orders. Gilbert and Matthew disappeared from sight and Arthur stopped Alexandra. He spoke to her briefly their eyes flickering over to Ludwig every once in a while before Alexandra nodded and hugged before sending him on his way. Ludwig frowned in puzzlement, until she joined him and smiled. Her eyes were filled with a brightness he had yet to see in her. He looked her over and admired her, she was lovely past all the scars and metal he knew was a woman with a good heart and fighting spirit admittedly it was the reason he fell in love with her.

"Hey Ludwig do you think you could follow me to my tent for a moment there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure Alexandra" he responded and followed her as she weaved through the throng of tents and people.

The brunette lead the blonde to her lilac colored tent and let him in. She immediately stood in the center and gathered her thoughts as well as she sword. Ludwig looked around the tent taking it all in. Alex for the most part was rather a mysterious person to the other dragon Riders, since she was the only female she had her own private quarters out of respect. The room was rather cold for his taste but he knew she like cooler temperatures so he ignored the block of ice in the hearth instead of a fire. She had a pretty typical set up, save she had no bed but a feather bag and a bunch of straw. She had a stand with a mock body on it for her armor and cleaning supplies next to it as well as a sword rack. There was a chest setting in the back propped open and inside where jewels and gold. Over all her room gave nothing away about her, he frowned, he wanted to know more.

"Alex how come you don't have a bed?" he asked as he joined her she had pulled out a chair for the two of them.

"I grew up without one to be honest, before I found out I was the Princess of the Draconia's I slept on the hard ground. Now I sleep curled into Fidelities side, it's nice to feel her watching my back in my sleep." She answered.

Long before the rest of the riders had met her Alexandra grew up as a little girl in the woods. The Draconian king and Queen had had a baby but she was stolen away in the night. When morning had come the king and queen were heart broken. It wasn't until a week later the king and queen received a letter from the rival kingdom claiming to have kidnapped her, but it was a lie. They did take her, but instead of keeping her they left her in the woods to die. It was a massive political scandal that cost the kingdom dearly. Alexandra had been raised by dragons that still remained in the wild and watched over by Elves. When she first arrived in Elyria she was wild and skittish of others. However through socializing and the help of the elvish people she was civilized and a skilled fighter by the time the others started showing up. That is when Ludwig met her and they had been partners ever since.

"I understand you wanted to talk to me?" he asked taking a seat, she crossed the room and closed the tent flap.

"Yes There is something I've been needing to say for a while and have only now figured out how to say it." She began. He sat back and listened.

"Ludwig we have known each other for many years, we grew up together and trained under the same master. We have fought side by side, and you have been a loyal partner. My whole life I have been taught to fear humans and others, to be untrusting but with you I never feared. I know I'm not the prettiest of women or maybe not even the most talented fighter but I do know what I feel. Ludwig I wanted to tell you that I am without a doubt in love with you. I have been for some time and I have been so scared to tell you. However I cannot hold it in anymore." She told him walking over to him and kneeling before him her eyes scared but firm.

Ludwig paused and took in everything she said. She loved him, her the Princess and future Queen was in love with him a low born warrior. His heart skipped a beat or two as he tried to figure out if she was having one of her rare joking moments but when she kneeled and saluted he knew she was being honest. He loved her too but a Princess should not be with a lowly man like him.

"Alexandra I love you too but we can't…" Alexandra cut him off

"If you say one thing about me being the princess I'll smack you with a book. I am Princess and I decide whom I love and want. Besides Mother is fine with it, she says it is my choice as future Queen."

Ludwig sat there silently and wanted to say something but if she was being honest then he had no reason not to do as he wanted. He took her hand and stood her up and he rose as well. One of his hands rested on her hip the other caressed her face. She stared up at him her eyes bright and full of compassion and love. Slowly he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She sighed happily and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, locked in each other's arms and lost to the world. Alex stepped forward and Ludwig fell back into his chair and she crawled into his lap and they continued their kiss until they were breathless and panting. Ludwig stared into her eye and smiled taking in her flustered beauty.

"You're wrong you know. You are the most beautiful woman in the vorld."

"Am I beautiful enough to be your wife?"

"Do you want to be my wife? You are far too lovely for me you know."

"Nothing would make me happier than being your wife. If you will have me"

"I could never say no to you. After this battle we will go to the Queen yes?"

"Yes my love." Alexandra could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Just as the two were about to lean in for another searing kiss the war horn let out its bass-y cry and Alex reluctantly climbed off of his lap. One battle and Ludwig would have what he always wanted. Things in their world were different and though it seemed as if they were moving to marriage quickly it wasn't that way at all. They had been together for so long and so close that it would be foolish not to be married. The duo grabbed their gear and headed out Fidelity and Cronus already in their full size and in their armor forged by dwarves. Alexandra stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ludwig looking at her. They gazed at each other for a moment and Ludwig spoke.

"May we take the skies?"

"And bring home honor."

Tugging on her helmet Alexandra clambered onto Fidelity who let out a mighty roar. Cronus ducked his head and let the blonde climb up before joining Fidelity in a roar, the other dragons a bit away answered the call. Ludwig tugged on his helmet and they took to the sky. The other joined up and they got into formation and waited for the troops before reaching the forest line. From here they could see the enemy camp fires and smoke billowing into the skies. The soldiers looked ready to fight, many on horses and some on foot. The rag tag group looked tired but fierce and looking around it was clearly to see that they were bone weary.

"Alright men move out!" Gilbert gave the call to move and everyman started into the forest ever on the alert.

"Listen up riders this is our moment, you know the formation and rules. Let's do this" he said as he approached them. He leaned over and shared a kiss with his mate.

"Be careful love." He told him

"You are the one who should be careful." Mattie responded and smiled

The group separated off into their teams and Ludwig took the lead Alexandra right behind him and matt in the rear. The enemy camp came into sight after a few minutes giving Ludwig time to think about his future, the one he'd soon share with Alexandra. He snuck a look back at her, his breathe stolen from his lungs. She was beautiful standing on her dragon, unlike the others she rode different, one foot hooked into a leather strap to keep her on and that was it. The hair not covered by her helmet flew around wildly, deep violet pools scanning the horizon, sword in hand and ready, she was the perfect vision of a warrior queen. He tore his gaze away and spotted the camp. Cronus let out a bone rattling roar and shot fire forth from his massive jaws, setting the first tents on fire. Soon Alex pulled ahead of him and Fidelity let out a Lilac flame and Cavadore followed suit until the entire camp was a blaze, warriors scattering.

Smoke rose in heavy thick columns and women ran screaming. Children and babies wailed as they burned alive. Alexandra's heart clenched she hated that, she hated what they had to do. Those babes had yet to live and just like that she and the others had to kill them for a chance to bring peace. The words of her father rang in her ears, what he had told her before he died. _Remember my love, before you start a war you better know what you are fighting for, I know the cost of this war. It wounds my heart as it will yours and all who fight. But sometimes things like this must happen for peace. Being a ruler is never easy, but someone has to do it….you will be a great and gentle queen my love…_

Alex sighed and scanned the skies dodging arrows as they zoomed close. Just ahead she could see the figures of three dragons. Stonewall, Garnet, and Avalon grew closer at fast speeds, their riders in tow. She called out to the others alerting them to the arrival of their allies. However just as she was about to fly over to greet them Fidelity gave out a warning growl causing her rider to snap her attention to the west. Hurling in fast was a Gold colored dragon with a rider on its back, dressed in gold and ruby armor. The foreign creature was headed directly for Ludwig and Cronus, who at the moment were setting the food rations in the back on fire. The rider had his sword raised and they were close, the dragon's mouth was hanging agape and Alex could see tiny wisps of flame starting to form in its throat.

Ludwig was too far away for him to hear her at this point, not with Cronus shooting fire anyway. Fear swelled in her breast as she calculated spurring Fidelity into motion, the purple dragon wheeling quickly toward Ludwig quickly but not fast enough to warn him. Without hesitation Alexandra and fidelity slammed into the other dragon and rider, Piercing screams filled the air as the two massive bodies clashed. The two dragons began clawing at each other. Teeth slashing and biting the riders swinging swords. The blonde turned his head when he heard Fidelity's high pitched roar and saw the gold dragon far too late. Alexandra and Fidelity were grappled together with the rival dragon and rider duo.

Alexandra slashed at the gilded rider barely missing him. The gold dragon managed to sink its teeth into Fidelity's neck drawing crimson blood. The yellow rider took this opportunity to slam the side of his sword into Alex's chest knocking her out of her leather strap. Ludwig was so close to her when she fell but was unable to grab her, she fell towards the ground at high speeds, and Fidelity still locked in battle with the gold dragon.

"Alexandraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The blonde screamed as she fell faster and faster.

His eyes flicking back and forth between saving Alex and following orders. Gilbert at the exact moment arrived

"Go now get Alex we got this. GO THAT'S AN ORDER!" he screamed and that is all Ludwig needed he was spiraling after her urging Cronus to fly faster.

Alex could feel blood seeping from her chest wound, her vision blurring and her stomach pitching. She could see her partner fighting the other dragon, and Ludwig hurtling faster towards her, but she knew he would be too late. Alex took a second to see where she would land, a circle of Blue flames. Good at least she would die surround by the color of her beloved's eyes. Ludwig watched in horror, there was no way he was going to make it.

"ALEX NO!" he screamed as he watched His beloved Smash into the ground with a bone crunching thud.

Alex felt nothing as her world faded to black, the last image her eyes saw was Ludwig's smoke smudge face screaming for her, a hand extended. She reached for it with her last ounce of strength.

**To be continued maybe? It will be. This is for the contest I hope you enjoyed. Cheers love! ~UmbralWolves/ NAMIHATAKE6**


End file.
